makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Sun Hi and Corki
Sun Hi and Corki is the friendship pairing/relationship between Sun Hi Song and Corki Chang. They are good friends and roommates. Although they often fight a lot, they still love and care about each other. In The Campaign, Sun Hi became Corki's campaign manager. History Sun Hi and Corki first met in Rumors & Roommates. Sun Hi is curious to find out who Corki is. Sun Hi and Jodi had many guesses about what she might be, a spy, a pop star, and more. They finally meet in the middle of the episode. They perform Spotlightz together. After the song ended, Sun Hi posted the video on Sun Hi Nation, which caused Corki is panic. In the next episode, Corki told on Sun Hi to Ms. Diona. Tensions then rise between Sun Hi and Corki. They wouldn't talk to each other. They sang My Girls and made up again. In Stolen Moves, Sun Hi tried to find out more about Corki, which results them to fight. Sun Hi is also revealed to be wearing Corki's shoes. In I Can't Hear Me, when Sun Hi loses her voice, Corki steps in and interprets her while nobody can. In The Situation, they were forced to move into Valerie's dorm room. In The Campaign, Sun Hi became Corki's campaign manager, in order to help her win the Homecoming Queen. In I Am Genius, Corki is surprised that Sun Hi is a genius and she doesn't know. Moments The following is a set a moments in each episode in Make It Pop. Please only add facts, and no false information or you could be blocked. Season 1 Rumors & Roommates *Sun Hi (and Jodi) tried to find out who Corki is. *They met for the first time. *Sun Hi pulled up Corki's hat. *Sun Hi (and Jodi) went out at night just to find out who Corki is. *Sun Hi and Corki (and Jodi) performed Spotlightz together. *Sun Hi said they sounded good together. Duet *After Corki told Ms. Diona about the video, she and Sun Hi fought a lot. *Sun Hi and Corki (and Jodi) sang My Girls to patch up their relationship. *Corki asked Jodi if Sun Hi was alright. *They wouldn't talk to each other so they used Jodi to communicate. *They were invited to see Ryker's Rink *They were very upset when Caleb lied about having a club. *Sun Hi told Corki that they are supposed to share things as a roommate. *Sun Hi used all of Corki's very expensive perfume. **Sun Hi and Corki (and Jodi) performed Do It together in Caleb's imagination. Failed Dreams *They were impressed by how amazing the club looks. *They performed Party Tonight together. *Sun Hi and Corki (and Jodi) wanted to audition for the play as a trio. *Corki told Sun Hi (and Jodi) there is going to be a math test. *Corki told them that their wrong when they said the test in next week. *Sun Hi and Corki (and Jodi) got their test results back. *Corki told Sun Hi (and Jodi) that they could retake the test. *Sun Hi and Corki (and Jodi) performed Party Tonight at rehearsal together. *Sun Hi and Corki (and Jodi) performed Get It Right together. Stolen Moves *Sun Hi and Corki had their own subplot. *Sun Hi tries to find out more about Corki. *They fought over Sun Hi's laptop. *Sun Hi was searching up "Corki Chang" on the internet. *Corki lets go the laptop and Sun Hi fell over. *Sun Hi wore Corki's shoes. *Sun Hi tries to get a DNA sample from Corki. *Sun Hi pulled out one of Corki's hair strands. *Sun Hi is unsure if Corki was on their side. *Corki handed Sun Hi the charger. *Corki said the explosion was an accident, to not make Sun Hi (and Jodi) feel bad. *Sun Hi (and Jodi) hugged Corki after she proved Valerie stole her moves from Jodi. *Sun Hi and Corki (and Jodi) performed United (Who We Are) together as a rehearsal. I Can't Hear Me *Corki steps in and interprets Sun Hi. *Sun Hi thinks Corki is a show off. *Corki freaked out when Sun Hi lost her voice. *Sun Hi and Corki (and Jodi) performed Make It Pop. *Corki speaks for Sun Hi for almost the entire episode. *Sun Hi and Corki (and Jodi) performed Light It Up together. Popular * Sun Hi and Corki (and Jodi) were waiting for Caleb outside Ms. Diona's office. * Sun Hi was surprised when she saw that Corki (Masked Girl) already had a fanpage. * Sun Hi (and Jodi) was shocked when Corki became Valerie Graves's and Heather Duncan's friend. * Sun Hi and Corki seemed shocked and surprised when Jodi wants to ask Caleb to the dance. * Corki apologized with Sun Hi (and Jodi) for choose Heather and Valerie instead them. * Sun Hi (and Jodi) forgave her. * Corki and Sun Hi (and Jodi) performed Friday Night together. * Sun Hi took a picture of Corki with the mask. The Situation * Corki and Sun Hi (and Jodi) were both forced to share a room with Valerie and Heather. *Corki helped Sun Hi retrieve her phone. *Sun Hi helped Corki protect her cover from Jared. *Sun Hi and Corki (and Jodi) performed Party Tonight together. *Sun Hi and Corki (and Jodi) performed Luv Em Boys as a rehearsal together. The Campaign *Sun Hi wants Corki to win Homecoming Queen. *Sun Hi became Corki's campaign manager. *Sun Hi and Corki (and Jodi) performed Let's Make a Change live. *Sun Hi and Corki (and Jodi) performed What Love Is About live. I Am Genius *Corki reminded Sun Hi (and Jodi) that they have a aptitude test coming up. *Sun Hi mistaken "aptitude" for "attitude" and Corki explains it to her. *Corki is shocked that Sun Hi is a certified genius. *Corki is upset that Sun Hi is leaving Mackendrick Prep. *Sun Hi tried to help Corki and Jodi make up by singing My Girls, but failed. *Sun Hi and Corki (and Jodi) performed My Girls live. *Sun Hi and Corki (and Jodi) performed How I'm Made in Sun Hi's imagination. Homecoming * Sun Hi and Corki (along with Jodi) performed Girls @ together in Sun Hi's imagination. * They both attended the homecoming. Mr. Chang *Sun Hi dragged Corki to the interview. *Sun Hi was surprised that Corki was "that Chang". *Sun Hi and Corki (and Jodi) performed Superstar in Sun Hi's imagination. *Sun Hi and Corki (and Jodi) performed Spotlightz in Caleb's imagination. Fashion Truck *Sun Hi is disappointed that Corki (and Jodi) isn't available for rehearsal. *They sat together in class. *Corki told Sun Hi that the blood pressure that she took was impossible. *Sun Hi texted Corki the cast list. *Sun Hi and Corki (and Jodi) performed Friday Night live. The Troll * Sun Hi and Corki (and Jodi) performed Looking for Love in Sun Hi's imagination. * Sun Hi told Corki her plan about how to catch "populargirl15" (Valerie). * Sun Hi and Corki talked about who much they need the others approval (Her fans and Mr Chang respectively). * Sun Hi and Corki made a deal that they will say how much great they are at each other. * Sun Hi and Corki (and Jodi) performed The Rules live. The Tutor * Sun Hi (and Jodi) told Corki that she doesn't have to run every time that Jared called her. * Sun Hi and Corki (and Jodi) performed Get it Right live. * After and XO-IQ performance Jodi turned around she smiled at Caleb and almost fell off the stage, Corki asked Jodi if she was okay but Sun Hi knew she was looking at Caleb. * Sun Hi asked Corki about how did it go with Jared. * Sun Hi and Corki (and Jodi) performed Do It in Sun Hi's imagination. Talent Show Redux * Sun Hi and Corki (and Jodi) performed What Love Is About in Jodi's imagination. * Sun Hi and Corki (and Jodi) performed Skillz in revised school play video. Eggs *They started an egg fight. *They both got detention. *Sun Hi helped Corki to get away from Jared. *Sun Hi (and Jodi) dealt with Jared while Corki was crying. *Sun Hi and Corki (and Jodi) performed Looking for Love together. *Sun Hi and Corki (and Jodi) performed Do You Know My Name together. Love and Detention *Sun Hi helped Corki to get away from Jared. *Corki wrote Sun Hi a note. *Sun Hi and Corki (and Jodi) performed Luv Em Girls/Luv Em Boys in Corki's imagination. *Sun Hi and Corki (and Jodi) performed How I'm Made live. Dreams *They both disliked Valerie's play. *They both had dreams about the play. *Sun Hi and Corki (and Jodi) performed Let's Make a Change live. *Sun Hi and Corki (and Jodi) performed Do It together. Heart, Courage, Brains *Sun Hi gave Corki a hint to her line. *Sun Hi and Corki (and Jodi) performed United (Who We Are) during the play, Hunting Dorothy. *Sun Hi and Corki (and Jodi) performed Light It Up as an encore. Similarities and Differences Similarities *They are both females. *They both have brown eyes. *They live in the same room. *They are both in XO-IQ. *They both attend Mackendrick Prep. *They are both close friends with Caleb and Jodi. *They both dislike Valerie and Heather. *They were both forced to share a room with Valerie. *They were both cast in the new version of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, Hunting Dorothy. *They both have highlights Differences *Corki has broken up with Jared, Sun Hi is dating Linc. *Sun Hi loves the spotlight, Corki enjoys being in the shadow. *Corki has long hair, Sun Hi has medium length hair. *Sun Hi has been kicked out of different seven schools, Corki has not. *Corki takes everything very literally, Sun Hi does not. *Corki is a part of the original play, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, Sun Hi isn't. *Sun Hi has pink hair, Corki has brown. Category:Pairings Category:Main Character pairings Category:Pairings with Sun Hi Song Category:Pairings with Corki Chang